


Sharing Sweet Sake

by isaymeow, Sonomichii



Series: The Sparrow and the Wolf [3]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaymeow/pseuds/isaymeow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonomichii/pseuds/Sonomichii
Summary: Story Type:One ShotDescription:Hitomi is enlisted to spy on the Chōshū at Shimabara, but after her mission is complete her lover and his best friend find the urge to share sweet sake with each other.Warnings:Adult Content: Sex, Threesome





	Sharing Sweet Sake

****Hitomi slowly walked towards the room wearing an elaborate red and gold kimono, trying to balance herself due to the weight of the darari obi. The last few hours made her respect all the work the Geisha and Maiko go through to get ready for an evening. The time consuming makeup, as well as the wareshinobu hairstyle took nearly half the day for her to look the part...not including her brief training.

While her safety during this mission was assured by both Kondou and Hijikata, her first night at Shimabara was nothing short of nerve wracking. The boisterous Chōshū patrons were behaving badly, letting their hands wander as they vocally harassed her and the ‘mother’ that was overseeing the room. Even the normal Geisha complained about how improper they were with their insistence on treating them as toys rather than artists. Thankfully though enduring the evening wasn’t all for naught, as she was able to gather information about their next target, a weapons warehouse in the city.  After passing the information along to Saitou in the hallway she made her way to the last room of the night.

She kneeled properly on the floor, then slid open the door before greeting the patrons with a polite bow. **“Pardon my disruption. I am Hinagiku, your maiko for this evening, I look forward to servicing your every need,”** Hitomi spoke sweetly continuing to keep her eyes lowered as she was taught, **“may I be permitted to enter with your sake?”**

There was a light chuckling from inside the room, as hands reached out and pulled the brunette into the room. **“You can stop now Hitomi.”** hands reached up and carefully stroked the side of her chin, showing her it was time to relax now. **“Let us serve you for a bit.”** Sanosuke offered her, as he leaned back to look her in the eyes.

 **“** **_Ah_ ** **, Sanosuke!?!”** Hitomi replied with obvious relief in her voice. Truthfully she was surprised that he was there, Hijikata had ordered both Saitou and Yamazaki to watch her during the mission because Sanosuke could get too hot headed. Even so, It felt so much better when he pulled her into the safety and familiarity of his body.

 **“Hime, I’m sorry, tonight must have been so stressful for you, all of those drunken ronin and their hands.”** he took a moment to think back to Niimi and the disgusting things he use to do to her. Assuming that she was uncomfortable with the evening’s events he would be sure to take his time and be extra gentle with her. **“But it’s alright, you are safe with us now, right Shin?”**

 **“Yeah,”** Shinpachi nodded in acknowledgement and replied, **“though...Sano I think you worry too much, she's obviously fine.”**   After all this time everyone knew how strong of a woman Hitomi was. When she accepted the mission she did so without hesitation, and while it may bring back old memories she was certainly capable of handling herself. 

 **“It was a bit uncomfortable, but I was able to get valuable information and avoided any real trouble, so I’d call it a success.”** Her genuine warmth returned, and she smiled brightly while pulling over the tray of sake. **“So did you both come to watch over me,”** she asked giggling into her kimono sleeve, **“Or did you just want to see me all dressed up?”** In a way, she almost hoped it was the latter reason, she was curious as to what they thought of her in all this elaborate clothing and makeup.

The redhead sighed, **“It’s true that I couldn’t pass up the opportunity to see my Hime-sama dressed as a maiko,”** he paused for a moment, **“however, while I trust Saitou and Yamazaki, keeping you safe is my job.”** In all honesty he was a wreck after Hijikata suggested involving Hitomi so he had to be nearby just in case something happened. Shinpachi had told him not to worry so much, but when he offered to pay tonight’s bill his friend couldn’t turn down his request to join him at Shimabara.

Sanosuke lifted a saucer of sake to her lips, beckoning her to drink it, to ease her worries from the day. He knew that she wasn’t much of a drinker, but perhaps it would help her to relax. Once she finished he poured her another, already seeing a flush come along her cheeks as he had her drink one more for good measure.

Hitomi could easily sense how worried he was, seeing through how tense her body still appeared. She accepted the rounds of sake, but as he motioned for a third she shook her head.   **“I know you said you want to serve me, but it would be a waste of my training and this outfit if I didn’t serve my two samurai bodyguards at least one round of sake.”** She elegantly raised the tokkuri and poured a cup for each of them, serving as she was instructed earlier that day.

Shinpachi tried to hide his smile at Hitomi’s suggestion. ‘ _Can’t you see she is giving you an invitation Sano_ ’ he thought while wondering if his friend knew how good he had it. He soon found himself fixated on her slender fingers, and the graceful movements as she poured their drinks. ‘ _She looks and acts as a seasoned Geisha after one day_ ’ he sat there in amazement, getting lost in his thoughts.

Sano’s shoulders started to relax slightly and his face lit up. **“Thank you Hinagiku.”** if she was going to continue to play, he could at least respect her wishes, he quickly nudged Shinpachi wishing for him to indulge her with the same courtesy. **“Y..yeah of course! Thank you.”** the brunette male flailed, spilling his sake, causing the redhead to laugh at him. **“Well I didn’t mean for that to happen, just show her a bit of respect, she’s not the same as the** **_other women_ ** **you come to see Shin.”** he rolled his eyes.  

Shinpachi shot a momentary glare at his best friend, annoyed with the way he teased him. What he wasn’t ready to admit out loud was that his mind was elsewhere; not on the usual Geisha he’d visit there, but on the woman in front of him...his _best friend’s_ woman. Normally he would steer clear of anyone in a serious relationship, however right now that was all thrown out the window as she sat there looking like this. While his friend seemed to be unwilling to play along with her wanting to keep up the maiko ruse, he wasn’t going to squander this once in a lifetime opportunity.

 **“Come here,”** he said in a slick tone while pulling her onto his lap, **“Pour me another Hinagiku.”** Shinpachi could see the blush deepen on her cheeks even through that white makeup. Once she poured him another he accepted the sake cup, his hand lingering on hers for a few extra moments. **“Thank you, having you beside me is _quite_  a treat.”**

She was always a beauty, however right now in this outfit, this place he found himself desiring her. Perhaps just this once he could make his best friend squirm. So Shinpachi decided at that moment he was going to show Sano how he should be treating Hitomi right now. Setting his empty sake cup aside, he reached up, turning her chin to face him. **“You really are quite the beauty Hinagiku...you surely put the others here to shame.”**

Hitomi couldn’t help but find herself staring at Shinpachi’s chiseled face as he looked down at her with a gaze that showed he truly meant what he said. He was always the goofy, older brother type before, but now she could see why the women at Shimabara could fall for his charms. **“Thank you for your kind words,”** she replied shyly, forcing herself to turn her attention back to Sanosuke, her love. **“May I pour you another round as well?”**

Sanosuke’s hand formed a fist as he watched Shinpachi make a move on his woman. A sudden feeling of jealousy rising. ‘ _I’ll show you why she chose me’_ , he thought releasing his anger and turning it into a competition for her affection. Sanosuke’s hand reached out and caressed her cheek, pulling her face towards his own, **“there are many things I desire from you,”** he whispered, his lips lightly brushing against hers. **“However, you pouring me sake, is not one of them.”** he pressed his lips against hers in a teasing kiss, lightly nibbling on her bottom lip asking for entrance. **“I’m sure that Shin could understand that as well, right?”**

Hitomi was frozen, now locked onto his gaze as he teased her lips in a familiar way. While her heart raced she started to lose her composure as they both began to aggressively tease and flirt with her. **“S..Sanosuke, what are you talking about?”** Was this how they would normally behave around a lady of Shimabara? Or perhaps falling into Shinpachi’s gaze made Sanosuke angry? Either way her body was quickly burning up, and her lower lip quivered...and it wasn’t from the sake.

Shinpachi snorted, his hand resting on Hitomi’s thigh, **“Do you think aggressive kisses are all women like Sano?”** the brunette traced slow lines along her thigh through the silk of her kimono, **“I think you have lost your touch** **_old man_ ** **.”** his other free hand reaching up and winding it’s way around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. **“Does it feel good when I do** **_this_ ** **Hitomi?”** Shinpachi asked, as he began to slowly lick at the nape of her neck. **“Or what about** **_this?_ ** **”** as he trailed kisses to the back of her neck, moving fabric just enough as he went, and suckled at the place where back and neck met. **_“Isn’t this nice Hitomi?”_ ** he asked between kisses and sucks, still massaging her thigh, eyes turning to Sanosuke, watching his face.

Hitomi was in love with Sanosuke, but the way Shinpachi was making her feel right now was so very intense. Her body was already reacting, turned on by what was unfolding. There was a bit more power and force with his hands, while his kisses were longer, more erotic as he kissed her in places she never experienced.  Embarrassed by the fact that she was so excited, Hitomi couldn’t look at either of them, turning shyly away and closing her eyes. **“It...it does feel nice...but Shinpachi...** **_ah!_ ** **”**

Sanosuke had to think quickly or he was going to lose the battle. Quickly he grabbed the sake and took some into his mouth before hastily pulling her off his friend and back to him. Pressing his lips sharply against her already open mouth, he shared the sake with her. **“You know Shin, I can play dirty too.”** he purred, one hand roughly caressing a breast, while the other worked on the obi. **“Maybe it’s time to take this to the next level, what do you think Hime-sama?”**  

As if she wasn’t already drunk and turned on, Sanosuke shared more sake with her. Hitomi was surprised, her normally protective and somewhat possessive boyfriend was now slowly starting to undress her in front of another. Her breathing grew heavier, almost letting out a moan as he teased her already aroused breasts. **“Sanosuke, you’re going to...right here?”** Her face turned warm shades of red to match her lipstick.

 **“Is that a problem Hime-sama?”** he asked playfully, making quick work of the obi, and watching as the folds of the fabric opened to him. **“I don’t think I can resist your body any longer.”**

Shinpachi felt a complaint cropping up at first, but he could see how Hitomi could enjoy Sanosuke’s approach, subtle yet forceful at the sametime. However he too couldn’t resist the urge of the woman’s body in front of him. Shinpachi reached a hand down and grasped Hitomi’s neglected breast, as he kissed the nape of her neck.

Hitomi collapsed down to her knees between them, her kimono barely hiding the womanly parts of her body. However she was unable to cover herself as Shinpachi’s hand found his way to her, roughly grasping and pinching her. **“Ah...you both...please stop touching me, I’m…”** she stuttered out as she could feel a warmth growing between her legs from all the stimulation.

The two men looked down at the trembling mess that was between them. **“What do you think Sano?”** Shinpachi’s hand continued to find it’s way around her quivering body, and traveling lower. **“Shall we make a** **_woman_ ** **out of our sweet little Hitomi-chan?”** his face dipped down, mouth capturing the skin of her neck once more, as he waited for Sanosuke’s response.

Sanosuke's hand traveled south, reaching beneath the fabric, and touched her thigh...letting her know that things were about to get much more serious...as his fingers teasingly marched across her skin, up to her hip. **“I think we shall.”** Daft fingers from both sets of hands met at her womanhood seeking entrance, and together they found a pace to work her at.

A moan left her lips, quickly silenced by her own bite. Both men took to playing with her, and it was almost too much to bear. While they both approached her, again there were differences in their feel and techniques. Her body was overwhelmed, and before she knew what hit her she felt herself slide backwards onto the tatami. **“Ah...this is...mmm...too much slow down,”** she begged as she felt as if she were dripping between her legs feeling both embarrassed and erotic at the same time.

Shinpachi smirked, **“Is she always like this Sanosuke? Her words may be proper, but her body is** **_quite_ ** **the opposite.”** He could feel her muscles tighten, the quivering of her legs which came far too quickly. He took a brief moment to take in and memorize the look on her face. Her skin was so soft, so creamy...and her body was like a sculpture, making him pity the fact that she had to hide it under those clothes all the time. **“I hope she can handle this, after all we’re only getting started.”**

 **“I have no doubt she’ll be able to handle it,”** Sanosuke leaned down and pressed his lips against her collarbone, kissing his way down her chest, taking an erect nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, teasing her chest as they continued to tease her.

“ **You really have no interest in taking it easy on her do you Sano?”** Shin chuckled, trying to cover the moan that had come out, finding it arousing watching Sanosuke being so lewd. Not wanting to be outdone, Shinpachi removed his finger and slowly licked the honey that was dripping from her body. **“Mmmm, she’s sweeter than sake, I want more.”** Quickly he lifted her leg, his tongue running along her inner thigh seeking to clean up the mess she was making of herself. This had suddenly turned into a game, waiting to see how long she could hold out before begging for them to take her.

Between Sanosuke stimulating her with his fingers, and Shinpachi licking her inner thigh a low moan slipped out, unable to stay silent any longer.  Her body reacted by spreading her hips wider, and Hitomi felt herself become so aroused she was unable to think. **“Ah...this isn’t fair...Mmmm...all this teasing…”** Her body wriggled beneath them as each one of her hands began to trace the lines of their muscular stomachs in the hopes she could distract them and give her body a temporary reprieve...however they showed no signs of letting up.

As Sanosuke pulled his fingers out and licked them one by one, he turned to Shinpachi who was still cleaning her leg, **“don’t get any idea’s buddy, I’ll be going in first.”** His words were sharp, but not enough to cause any damage to their friendship, however he wasn’t expecting the rebuttal from Shinpachi, **“She’s your woman, you can do this any time, I’ll be taking the lead.”** Shin’s grin stretched across his face, as he watched the color on his friends face change to a bright red, wondering if it wasn’t the sake. **“Aw tell me you haven’t become embarrassed by sex already Sano? How will you ever keep up with us?”** It was a challenge now, as Shin leaned forward to kiss Hitomi.

Hitomi was surprised when Shinpachi blatantly ignored his best friend, leaning in and making a move to kiss her. It was strange feeling another man’s lips on her own, but strangely intoxicating. Instead of holding her with gentle strength there was something much more, primal about the way he acted. Her breathing grew heavy as she shied away, but her hand lightly tugged on the tie of his hakama.

A calloused hand caressed her face, as blue looked into hazel,   **“Good girl.”** Shinpachi’s lips peppered her jawline with kisses, as his free hand helped her to free himself of his Hakama. **“Take note Sano, this is what a woman likes.”** he managed between kisses and sucks, hand sneaking down to place two fingers inside of her once more, but only to make sure she was ready to receive him. Then when he was sure, he lined himself up with her, and shoved right in.

To say she was nervous was an understatement, another man was about to take her, and he was her lover’s best friend. However the way he was touching her made those worries fade away. Moments later she gasped as he suddenly entered her. It didn’t hurt, but it was surprising. **“Ah...Shin..pa...chi,”** she stuttered out. Why did this feel so good? So exciting? Without realizing it her hips rocked closer to his body.

Shinpachi had waited for this moment, since they had met way back in Osaka, he’d always found her beautiful...exotic... _off limits_ . But right now, she was calling out his name -- moving her body hungrily towards his. Her desire made him dig his fingers into her backside, pulling her up off the tatami just enough so he could fill every inch of her. He could feel her body already tightening around his member, making him thankful that he had great stamina when it came to sex. **“Damn...Hitomi you are so tight, so wet...”** he moaned before turning his gaze to his friend, **“I’m jealous you can have this whenever you like.”**

The whole thing was completely erotic, watching Shin on top of Hitomi, seeing that naughty, hungry look on her face... _gods_ he was so hard. But he wouldn’t give up the battle with Shin, not yet, not until the air in his lungs ran out. While the other man was fucking his woman, he wasn’t touching her, and Sano needed to rectify this. A hand slowly traveled down to that special little spot, and rubbed the tiny nub, knowing it would send her into ecstasy.   **“You can have your fun now Shinpachi, but in the end she’ll still choose me,”** he replied with assured confidence.

 **“B..Both of….** **_Ahhhh!_ ** **”** Her eyes rolled back into her head and lids slammed shut. While Shinpachi thrust into her steadily, Sanosuke was teasing her body even further.  Hitomi had never experienced something so intense in her life, and her lower body was already beginning to quiver, **“Too much...** **_ah_ ** **...I’m going to...** **_Ahhhh_ ** **.”** She was trying to resist the urge, but she wasn’t sure if she could last much longer with all this stimulation.

The man above Hitomi grinned, as she started to become even tighter yet around him, her muscles starting to spasm. **“Is that all you have for me Hitomi?”** he asked, as his thrusts became rougher, trying to make it past the twitching...tighter muscles. **“I’m not even close to being done yet, I want you to get off at least three times, before I stop.”** a hand reached down and caressed her face, **“do you understand?”** he knew better to ask, but he wanted her and Sanosuke to hear the words. It was a challenge for both of them.

 _‘T..three times?!’_ Sanosuke looked at her, would she be able to handle all of the stimulation? He was lucky to make it twice, but when they would have sex, it wasn’t just sex...they were making a connection...they were making love. To him, the amount of times never mattered, he just wanted to make sure she felt good, but that she felt safe as well. A hand reached out and caressed a breast. _‘You can do this Hime.’_ He looked down on her, if there was anything he knew, it was that she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. Quickly hand was replaced by mouth, tongue rolling nipple in his mouth, as his hand reached over to caress the other breast. _‘I love you. He can’t make me jealous.’_

She wasn’t able to speak, every time he thrust into her it felt as if he was pushing the air out from her lungs. **“Hng...y...yes….”** Hitomi’s face turned just as Sanosuke started to connect with her skin once more, hands, lips, there was that familiar touch she longed for. While her lower body was being bombarded by the warrior, he was worshiping her body instead. Both men continuing their different approaches, sending her body into a frenzy once more. As her back arched however this time her hand reached out, grabbing Sanosuke’s leg as if she wanted him next. Her toes curled and body shook, the moans rattled in the room as she somehow managed to slip her hand overtop of his member. ‘ _I want you Sanosuke_ ’ she thought while looking at him with desire in her eyes, ‘ _please...I want to feel you._ ’

However after she had gotten off once more, Shinpachi didn’t change his pace. He kept his pace, hitting her harder and deeper. Hitomi’s hand moved to lightly push him away since she couldn’t speak but instead he just pinned her wrist to the floor and kept going.

He couldn’t take it anymore, while at first he took this as a battle against his friend, now his friend was taking advantage of Hitomi...and he couldn’t allow for it any longer. **“Shin enough!”** he didn’t bother to look at the man, just at the woman underneath him, as he pushed Shinpachi away from her. **“Can’t you see you are hurting her?”** while she was enjoying herself to some extent, as his thrusts became more violent. **“I won’t let her find the third release with you.”** He pulled her out from underneath Shinpachi, and against him. **“Go find one of your girls to play rough with.”**

 **“I am so sorry.”** hands lightly caressed her face...neck…hair...whatever he could touch that wouldn’t cause her pain. She’d touched him, signaling she wanted him to enter her, but was she sure? **“I don’t want to hurt you.”** he whispered as he looked deep in her eyes, trying to assess her physical state of being, but when she nodded to him he carefully picked her up and set her in his lap. **“Let’s try something a bit different,”** he smiled at her. Sanosuke knew she was probably too tired to approach things this way, but he’d help her, much like he always did when they tried something new.

 **“Look only at me,”** he whispered, as he picked her up once more carefully aligning her to his manhood, and with care he helped her down. **“That’s it,”** he smiled at her, as he carefully found a comfortable place for his hands, and raised her up...only to bring her down once more. **“Does that feel good Hime?”** He asked as he carefully helped her move up and down on him.

Hitomi was surprised when Sanosuke suddenly pulled her away, his words harsh towards his best friend. She hoped that this wouldn’t ruin their friendship, however the moment she started to feel guilty her man had turned his attention to only her. He lifted her on top of his body, placing her entrance on top of him, slowly guiding her down. Once again his hands sensually moved her body, using his grasp as well as his powerful legs to help her move.

 **“Oh….Sanosuke this,”** she moaned as the pleasure of this new position took over, **“is so...good.”** She had heard that this one encouraged the woman to take control, and with everything that had occurred so far she was feeling more daring than usual.  Hitomi guided one of his hands up to her chest, then began to raise and lower her body using the strength of her own legs. A warm look of desire came over her face, much different from that with Shinpachi.

Shinpachi groaned, he hadn’t finished and was left unsatisfied, but as he watched Hitomi ride Sanosuke his hands began to move. He tried desperately to imitate Sanosuke’s movements, his soft touches, kind kisses against skin, these ideas were foreign to him. But if he wanted her to come back to him, if he wanted a chance once more with her, he needed to try to be like his friend. As hands ghosted over her spine, and light kisses met her neck and shoulders, could feel himself getting harder. **“Gods Hitomi.”** he moaned, his free hand traveling down to touch his manhood.

As Hitomi continued on Sanosuke she had two sets of hands on her once more -- her lovers on the front and Shinpachi at her back. Instantly her body reacted by tightening around him, finding the extra simulation and the slower pace so erotic. **“Ah...I am so close Sanosuke,”** she said while slightly increasing her pace, **“together, please…”** She then turned her head, greeted by Shinpachi’s lips, kissing her slowly, deeply as she worked to please her man.

 **“Of course Hime,”** he leaned his head to the side, nibbling on her fingers gently, he was use to the request by now...as she always wanted to push over the edge together, and he did his best to give her what she wished for. **“Anything for you,”** he offered between bites.

Blue met Gold for a moment, as the brunette’s lips met the other man’s woman’s lips in a kiss, ‘ _I haven’t lost yet_ .’ He wouldn’t let Sanosuke push him aside like trash just yet. His hand worked hard pumping his own manhood, and his free hand working her skin. **“Hitomi, kiss me again.”** he demanded as she turned her head back to look at Sanosuke. **“P...please?”**

She continued her pace as the two men glared at each other, but right now she didn’t care about their silly competition. Her body was enveloped in a fiery passion, and she wanted to focus on that. Her free hand supported herself above Sanosuke’s chest, her breasts rubbing up against him as she moved. Hitomi’s head turned, and she accepted his request by nodding, unable to speak as the pleasure was rising within her while mer muscles clamped down on Sanosuke.

Sanosuke brushed the sweat dripping hair out of her face, as he felt her clamping down around him, as she tumbled over the edge. He thrust into her a few more times, before he found himself tumbling over the edge as well, leaning his back against the tatami below him. Panting he looked up at his princess, **“Hime, we need to do** **_that_ ** **more often.”** he smiled at her as he lightly caressed her breast. **“Hime-sama, do you need to rest now?”** he asked, still exploring her skin, loving her as Shinpachi watched on. He turned his head for a moment, and grinned at the man, _‘This is how you love this woman Shin.’_  She wasn’t a courtesan or any of the women that Shinpachi came to have sex with...she was a goddess, who was meant to be worshiped.

 **“Do you understand now Shin?”** he raised an eyebrow at his friend, **“I’ll let you have one more taste, but only if my Hime agrees.”**

Hitomi laid against his body, her finger tracing the lines of his side as he spoke. It seems that there was more to this than a competition, he wanted Shinpachi to learn what it meant to _make love_ to a woman. Her head turned towards their friend, a soft smile on her face. **“You may Shinpachi.”** There was a glow in her skin, and a warmth in her voice as she beckoned him to come over with her eyes.

Shinpachi crawled over to them, a sort of spark lighting in his eyes, ideas forming. Sanosuke wanted him to learn the proper way to make love to a woman, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t possible to mix both of their styles. Kindness and roughness, sweet and spicy...thinking about it excited him, as he touched her once more. **“Hitomi,”** he carefully seated her between Sanosuke’s legs, and kneeled in front of her. **“If you need to, lean back against Sano, alright?”** his voice was softer than he’d ever thought it could be. He gently lifted her enough so he could align himself with her once more. Shin looked her in the eyes as he thrusted into her slowly once again.

This time it appeared as if Shinpachi really had taken notes from his best friend. Not only had he picked a different position than before, but he was also taking things slower.  The power behind his thrusts was still strong, but he mixed it with gentle caressing, licks, and kisses. Her body found itself welcoming of this even after all the sexual activity that already occurred that evening. **“Mmm, Shinpachi...yes** **_right there_ ** **,”** she moaned while her free hand moved behind her to comb through Sanosuke’s hair.

Every time Shin thrust into her, Sanosuke felt her ass rub against his member while he watched her body bounce. He could see every part of her, watch as Shinpachi pushed and pulled, he could even feel her breathe...it was amazing. He wondered if this was Shin’s plan or not, but this was becoming quite enjoyable. Sanosuke’s hands snaked themselves around her back to her chest, grabbing both her breasts, massaging and pinching them softly. **“Gods…,”** he murmured as his lips moved along her collarbone, **“Hitomi you are an amazing woman...watching you like this, I may get off** **_again_ ** **…”**

Shinpachi smirked, continuing to thrust into her gently, as Sanosuke had insisted...watching his friend’s face, listening to his lewd words for his woman. They were no different, Sanosuke just thought himself better, because he was willing to take his time...touch every last piece of skin...kiss every nook. **“Hitomi,”** a hand snaked down and lightly rubbed against her abdomen, massaging the muscles there, **“it’ll be over soon.”** it was a lie of course, but if he could make her feel comfortable, trust him once more...he could get past this slow bit and move on to the harder stuff once more. _‘Boy will Sano be in for it. Shoving me away like that, treating me like a fool.’_

 **“I’m...** **_Ahhhh_ ** **...good,”** she stuttered out as Sanosuke continued to touch her and Shinpachi kept his pace. Hitomi wasn’t sure exactly why Sanosuke thought the way she looked was hot, if anything she felt like a mess. Her hair was up, but disheveled, her skin warm, and her face...she couldn’t stop herself from letting those noises escaped her mouth. While what they were doing felt good, part of her wanted something more...it was as if Shinpachi was trying too hard to be easy on her. But how could she tell him this, and in front of Sano?

 **“Hitomi,”** his voice was low, sensual as he spoke to her, **“do you mind if we try something different?”** his hand reached out and swept hair from her face, when she nodded her head, he leaned down and kissed her...to continue the soft and sensual rouse up. He pulled her back with him as he moved back, **“trust me okay,”** he gave her that big goofy grin of his as he carefully turned her around, so she was facing Sanosuke...then carefully positioned her on her knees. **“Are you comfortable?”** he didn’t really give her time to answer, as he positioned himself to enter her, and roughly shoved himself in once more. Tired of the whole act he was playing before, and ready to go back to being himself.

Hitomi wasn’t sure what Shinpachi was doing with her body,  but right now she was resting on her knees, propped up by her arms. She had never been in this sort of position before, and when he entered her a wave of new pleasure went through her body. A loud moan left her lips as she leaned down onto her elbows and forearms, stretched out like a cat. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he found a pace, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing in the room intermingled with her muttering, **“Ahhh,** **_more_ ** **, please…”**

Sanosuke’s eyes grew wide, his princess was being taken from behind by his best friend. There was a lewd look on her face, and he knew she was enjoying it. It seems the old dog was hiding some tricks. ‘ _Bastard_ ’ he thought while moving back towards Hitomi, watching her moan in pleasure. **“I won’t let him be the only one to make you scream,”** he shoved two fingers into her mouth firmly, letting her tongue moisten them before shifting his position so that he was beside her. His fingers then traveled back down to that spot, hitting the sensitive nub  which instantly made her voice get louder. **“Oh, It seems you are enjoying this too** **_Hime_ ** **.”**

Shinpachi grinned, now Sanosuke was starting to get it, there was something he _could_ teach the lover yet. He picked up his pace, hitting that sweet spot harder as he continued his assault on her body. **“Mm,”** he hummed happily as he slammed against her, her womanhood making sweet sucking sounds as it pulled him in, and a lewd popping sound as he pulled out. **“Hitomi,”** he kissed the skin of her back, hands massaging at her hips. **“Sweet Hitomi.”** he had finally found a position that was entertaining to him, that was actually arousing to him, as he thought of her breasts bouncing from the jerking motions of his thrusts. A low moan escaped his throat, as he kissed and nipped down her spine.

She was unable to speak, and her mind was completely blank. The amount of pleasure she was feeling right now was driving her to this state. She felt her legs start to buckle beneath her, but in a surprise move Sanosuke was the one who propped her back up. “ **Not yet Hime, I want to see your face, Keep looking at me like that.”**   

Hitomi looked at him, following his orders as she was pushed forward then pulled back in a steady rhythm. Her body began to tighten, quiver around Shinpachi as she felt a rush of warmth release from her body once more. How many times was that? She didn’t even know as she collapsed forward.

 **“Shin, We’ve done all the hard work tonight,”** Sanosuke smirked while carefully moving his woman to her back, grabbing her hand and placing it around his member, “ **I think we deserve a nice finish as well.”**

Catching his drift, Shinpachi reached over and grasped Hitomi’s wrist pulling it over, placing her hand on his member as well. **“Good Idea Sano.”** he could feel the hand tighten around him, and his head rolled back, Sanosuke wasn’t in much better state. **“Gods Hitomi,”** he hissed as her hand moved up and down on him.

Hitomi’s entire body was tingling with pleasure, and she was relieved when Sano decided she had enough. Willing to thank them, she moved her hands, tightening and loosing her grip as both men seemed to enjoy it. She had only just learned this from Sanosuke recently, so she hoped that in her current state that she was doing it right.

Sanosuke found her touch intoxicating, and he hoped that shin would as well. Her soft hands worked him expertly that it didn't take him long to reach the edge. Shinpachi’s eyes rolled back in his head, as her touch brought him over the edge. He wasn’t sure if it was the softness of her skin, or the expert way she’d touched...that he never thought she’d be able to accomplish. Once he was finished, he fell backwards and laid against the pillowy cushion and looked up at her, **“that was amazing.”** he offered her, and from the other side he could hear Sanosuke offering her sake...a trick he’d taught him… **_“it will help with the pain tomorrow.”_ ** he hears him say, and the man chuckles. Soon after the three of them in a tangle of arms and legs fell asleep, exhausted from all the activities of the evening.

* * *

Hitomi’s eyes fluttered open, finding herself back in a familiar room and  dressed in a sleeping yukata. She slowly sat up from the futon, her head aching slightly realizing the sun was far too bright. **“Mmm, my head, was it the sake?”** As her eyes focussed across from her she could see the beautiful kimono she had worn was hung up neatly. She thought back to the evening and it was a haze, however she distinctly remembered  very vivid images of both Shinpachi and Sanosuke having their way with her.

A blush came to her face along with a short wave of dizziness; did that really happen? ‘ _No, Sanosuke would never actually share me, or that with someone else_ ’ she told herself. But when she thought about it more, perhaps it really did happen? Wanting to know the truth she slowly stood up and walked out from behind the screen; there on the other side were Shinpachi and Sanosuke, passed out with empty sake casks beside them. Quietly she walked over and sat down beside him, and leaned down to kiss Sanosuke on the cheek. 

Sanosuke’s eyes fluttered open at the touch of her lips, **“how are you even awake and moving right now hime? You passed out after that sake so we brought you back here,”** he spoke gently  as he reached up and stroked her cheek, **“come lie down here, you have to be hungover.”**

Hitomi curled up on the floor next to Sanosuke, resting her head against his chest. **“Ah, so I passed out from the sake?”** she mumbled while getting comfortable, fighting the urge to sleep off her pounding head, **”It must have really been a dream then.”**

 **“A dream Hime, what kind of dream,”** Sanosuke asked curiously while combing his fingers through her hair.

 **“It was about, well, umm…,”** Her voice trailed off, a familiar blush coming across her cheeks as she whispered, **“You and Shinpachi were fighting over me.** **”**

With a chuckle he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her protectively, **“like I’d ever share you with anyone, let alone Shin.”** He looked over, and Shin who was still sleeping with a goofy grin on his face. After they had brought her back to the compound and dressed her in a yukata, they had both decided that it’d be best if they never spoke of it to Hitomi, let alone anyone else. 

 **“That sake must have really gotten to you.”** he bent forward and placed a kiss against the crown of her head. **“However, I am a bit jealous that even in a dream I’d have to fight my own best friend for rights to** **_my_ ** **Hime.”** he gently pulled her face away from his chest and looked into her honeysuckle eyes, **“I want to be** **_selfish_ ** **with you from now on Hime.”** he brushed stray wisps of hair out of her face, **“promise me, even in your dreams you’ll only allow** **_me_ ** **to have** **_you_ ** **.”**

Shinpachi lay beside them, pretending to sleep throwing in a drunken mumble every once in awhile, as if he was a pro at this game. After the bit about wanting to be selfish with Hitomi, about only wanting him to touch her...even in her dreams...that’s when the snickering started. **“Oi, you jealous of a** **_dream_ ** **Sanosuke?”** he reached over and poked the man in the shoulder. **“Come on, you know you have nothing to worry about,”** a pause for a chuckle, **“everyone knows Hitomi is** **_your girl._ ** **”** he rolled back over and closed his eyes once more, **“now shut up so I can get some sleep before rounds.”**

Hitomi smiled, relieved that it was all some sake-induced dream, and moved in as close as she could to Sanosuke. **“I agree with Shin, let’s get some more sleep.”** Her eyes slowly closed as her head rested on her human pillow. **“I love you Sanosuke...oh and no more sharing sweet sake with me alright, I obviously can’t keep up with the both of you.”**

After Hitomi closed her eyes, both men briefly turned to each other and smirked at her choice of words before going back to sleep, the memory of sharing sweet sake still fresh in their minds.


End file.
